1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device and a method of transforming into a bookshelf thereof, and more particularly to an electronic device using an image analysis technique and a method of transforming into a bookshelf thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, reader flatwise places a book on a desk when reading the book. Reader usually holds the book by hands and keeps the book standing. However, such way will result in inconvenience.